


Дрема

by Lazurit, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарак замерз и пытается погреться о Башира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дрема

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177072) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



> бета [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)
> 
> Написано по [этому](http://anunfinishedman.tumblr.com/post/66291284644) арту.
> 
> Глоссарий:
> 
> Лобковая складка — щель на лобке кардассианца любого пола. Окружена выпуклыми гребневыми наростами. В невозбужденном состоянии замкнута и защищает половые органы.  
> Чуфа — каплевидный нарост с углублением в середине на лбу кардассианца.  
> Охота — элемент кардассианских брачных игр, популярная эротическая игра, во время которой партнеры догоняют друг друга.  
> Пенис — член кардассианина более изогнут, чем человеческий, шире у основания и тоньше на конце, и у него нет головки.  
> Рюш — мышечная ткань над членом, выпирающая при раскрытии складки, покрыта мелкой чешуей.  
> Чува — каплевидный нарост с углублением в середине на лобке кардассианца. Располагается над складкой так, что эрегированный член стандартных размеров как раз касается ее.

Джулиан как раз задремал, когда матрас прогнулся, простыни зашелестели и под одеяло к нему кто-то скользнул, а талию обвили очень, очень холодные руки...   
  
— Боже! Ты как ледышка!  
  
Прикосновение холодной, шершавой чешуи заставило его приоткрыть глаза, и сквозь дремоту он ухмыльнулся ответу «Вот именно» от Гарака.  
  
— Мхммф, — чрезвычайно осмысленно сообщил Джулиан и вздохнул, когда Гарак прижался ближе. Он потянул одеяло на себя, тот обнял его со спины, прилегая по всей длине… Шершавые бедра касались его собственных, мягкий живот — поясницы, грудь — спины; лицом Гарак уткнулся в изгиб шеи, прижимая изукрашенный гребнями нос к плечу... Дыхание щекотало кожу... ммм... да, приятно…  
  
Последовало несколько секунд покоя, которые он бодрствовал ровно настолько, чтобы наслаждаться объятиями, безопасностью, теплом… ну, по крайней мере, согреванием. Простое, первозданное удовольствие, умиротворенно гудящий опустевший разум. Лежа в постели, Джулиан покачивался на границе сна, словно на волнах, веки наливались свинцом, опускаясь все ниже…  
  
О, а это… Ммм, нога Гарака пробралась меж лодыжек Джулиана, пока не обвила одну из них… а теперь и другая. Возня мешала заснуть, и, чуть раздраженно замычав, Джулиан поерзал, освобождая Гараку место. О, отлично, через пару секунд тот наконец устроился поудобнее. Руки еще плотнее обвились вокруг талии Джулиана, обволакивая со всех сторон и крепко обнимая...  
  
Хм. Очень крепко, честно говоря, а ступни неторопливо поглаживали его лодыжки. И, что еще любопытнее, лобковой складкой Гарак терся о его зад. Слегка влажной на ощупь складкой…  
  
Внезапно Джулиан осознал, что совершенно не хочет спать, и ухмыльнулся в подушку.  
  
Освободив лодыжки и игнорируя недовольное ворчание, он перевернулся, соприкоснувшись мягким кончиком носа с чешуйчатой переносицей, гладким лбом с выпуклой чуфой. Его руки скользнули к гладкому, прохладному, чуть округлому животу Гарака, поглаживая мягкую шкуру, а затем к лобковой складке, да, определенно влажной. Наконец он приоткрыл глаза и увидел перед собой ленивую усмешку Гарака.  
  
— Ммм... хочешь?  
  
Улыбка на мгновение расширилась, Гарак быстро кивнул, и Джулиана это совершенно устроило: он обвил руки вокруг Гарака, дотянулся до поясницы, нащупывая позвоночный гребень, расширявшийся у ягодиц, гладких и удобно ложащихся в руку. Привычно обхватив их, он притянул Гарака ближе, прижимаясь вздымающимся членом к складке. Ммм, прикосновение головки к прохладной чешуе… чуть-чуть щекотно. Джулиан вздохнул.  
  
Гарак тоже вздохнул и поцеловал его, одними губами. Очевидно, он тоже слишком расслабился. Это замечательно… День был длинный, и у Джулиана не осталось сил на охоту, укусы и слишком активную возню, но ленивые, нежные ласки — в самый раз. К его удовольствию губы Гарака слегка приоткрылись; прохладный язык, привкус перца. Язык Башира скользнул навстречу, касаясь языка, зубов, губ. Ласковые, влажные, неторопливые поцелуи; Джулиан блаженствовал в полудреме, удовлетворенное ворчание Гарака отдавалось в губах и челюсти.  
  
Он едва оторвался от поцелуя, чтобы тихо спросить:  
  
— Как ты хочешь?..   
  
На что Гарак также негромко ответил:  
  
— Так, именно так.  
  
Ммм. Джулиан знал, что это значит. Ладно, ладно, он может просто вернуть руку на копчик Гарака и шарить по очаровательным узорам на шкуре, пока не нащупает округлый гребень вокруг лобковой складки, наслаждаясь прикосновением к шершавой поверхности. Стоило ему коснуться складки, как Гарак немедленно раскрылся и выпустил член наружу. Приятно, что не нужно добиваться этого, можно сразу ощутить в руке влажный и твердый орган, потереться о него своим членом и услышать полный наслаждения вздох. В паху Башира зародилось тепло, мышцы напряглись, а дыхание Гарака ускорилось. Он положил прохладную руку поверх пальцев Джулиана, провел пальцем по головке, и это тоже оказалось чертовски приятно.  
  
Теперь, если Гарак просто… да, этот путь давно протоптан. Под нежными ласками руки Джулиана Гарак изогнул бедра, так что член отклонился к животу, и тот как раз смог просунуть свой член в образовавшуюся дугу, осторожно толкаясь и потираясь о рюш. О, да, хорошо, великолепно...   
  
Он прислонил кончик члена Гарака к чуве, нежно потирая им об углубление, и в ответ Гарак охнул и выгнул спину. Боже, он был великолепен... Плавные линии, так контрастировавшие с угловатыми бедрами и острыми коленями Джулиана. Если раздвинуть пальцы, ему удастся... да, он сможет одновременно удерживать член Гарака на месте и поглаживать мягкий живот, а сам толкаться бедрами в образовавшуюся маленькую арку. Она оказалась скользкой на ощупь, и он двигался в ней, потираясь о чешуйчатую рюш, а Гарак трепетал от удовольствия. С каждым движением с его губ срывались вздохи, хриплые стоны, шепот, и Джулиан тоже не мог молчать в ответ — не то, чтобы он пытался, нет, ведь их голоса столь восхитительно смешивались в темноте. Как хорошо было быть рядом с Гараком, ластиться друг о друга под одеялом, в тепле, тишине и безопасности, сливаться в поцелуе, дыша общим воздухом. Гарак двигался навстречу, иступленно и жадно, не выпуская руки Джулиана. При движении его пальцы касались члена Башира. О Боже, поразительное удовольствие от прикосновения чешуи! Его трясло, в теле бесновалось пламя. Гарак сдавленно застонал, зажмурившись и распахнув рот, и Джулиан не мог отвести от него глаз. О, Господи!  
  
И наконец, Гарак охнул, а меж пальцев Джулиана потекло семя, и он улыбнулся. Оно стекало по животу, скапливаясь в чуве, делая движения легче. В нос ему ударил пряный запах, и в паху сжалось, заставляя его ловить ртом воздух, скользя в изгибе члена Гарака; он ускорил движения, удовольствие скапливалось в нем, пока, наконец, не хлынуло через край. Он прижался губами к шейному гребню Гарака, зажмурился и низко, протяжно застонал.  
  
После оргазма он размяк еще сильнее, чем раньше, но теперь к нему привалился такой же расслабленный Гарак, чей опавший член постепенно втягивался в складку, оставляя в доказательство случившегося лишь размазанное семя. Относительно чистая рука Гарака погладила Башира по волосам, прошлась по щеке, носу, скользнула вдоль шеи к плечу, где и устроилась на ночлег. Джулиан улыбнулся, поцеловал Гарака под подбородком, задев зубами гребень, и тот сонно, но удовлетворенно промычал что-то.  
  
Ммм... слегка прохладно.  
  
— Может, нам стоит...  
  
Гарак нахмурился и вяло потряс головой:  
  
— Завтра...  
  
— Прилипнем, — в полудреме предупредил Джулиан, но тот лишь пробормотал что-то то ли на кардаси, то ли на стандарте, то ли вообще на каком-то лишь ему понятном языке, и он, уже практически заснув, решил отложить мытье до завтра.


End file.
